1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-contact electric power transmission device comprising an induction coil, disposed in a feeding member, to which electric power is applied and an induced coil disposed in a fed member which is further placed within a magnetic field generated by the induction coil of the feeding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, in a non-contact electric power transmission device, an induced coil 4 disposed in a fed member 3 comprising a rectification circuit 30 and a load 31 is positioned in a magnetic field generated by an induction coil 2 disposed in a feeding member 1 comprising a rectification smoothing circuit 10 and an oscillation circuit 11, whereby electric power is transmitted to the induced coil 4 by way of electromagnetic induction. Because electric power can be transmitted from the feeding member 1 to the fed member 3 without exposing a charge section to the outside environment, the non-contact electric power transmission device is often used in devices that require a waterproof structure.
Thus, a non-contact electric power transmission device has previously been designed wherein both a circuit portion that contains the induction coil 2 of the feeding member and a second circuit portion that contains the induced coil 4 of the fed member 3 become responsive to the load 31 of the fed member 3.
In this case, if the load 31 varies, both of the aforementioned circuits, that of the feeding member 1 and that of the fed member 3 must be modified in order to accommodate the change in the load. Thus, the design time for an appropriate non-contact electric power transmission device for a given load encompasses the design time needed for both circuits, making the time extend over a long period of time.